


Purgatory

by MaskZodia



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Short Story, horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskZodia/pseuds/MaskZodia
Summary: This story was originally a quick story prompt in class we were supposed to do it just for fun. The words were a hospital and a woman in pain. I was so excited that my mind just started creating the story on its own.I’m pretty proud of this one to tell me what you think.(This is a short story)





	Purgatory

The first thing I remember was the pain! Red hot spikes raced across my body; as an army of lava marched through my veins burning me alive. My lungs like two burnt crisp paper bags yearned for air yet were unable to hold it. Everywhere, everything my body set a blazed in an acid like fire burning away at my skin. Strange calloused hands scraped and scurried across me locking onto my hands and feet with a vice like grip enabling me unable to move. 

My heart pounded like a freight train as fear tore into me devouring my brain. A piercing wail sliced through the air like a banshee in the night; coming from the depths of purgatory. Thick tangy skin pried my mouth open as a rubbery cold snake slid across my tongue, and wrenched its way down my throat. My chest exploded as it pumped venoms air into me stretching my lungs out to the brink while it dug deep cuts along my chest. A sickly sweet scent over filled my nostrils and suddenly, everything shifted. 

The pain lessened and my brain fogged over in bliss. Dots and stars danced over my eyes in a colorless blend of fireworks. It felt like an eternity had passed before me, till I fell back into the abyss of sleep. There was no time, no space everything was moving yet, all was still. Floating in the darkness I waited for something, anything to happen. Then there was light slowly it got brighter and brighter till it felt like the rays of heaven were shining upon me. Like a fastball, everything became alive again sound, taste, smell I transcended back to reality. 

For a moment everything was white as a sharp beep sang across my ears loud and annoying in its intensity. Slowly, images started pouring into my brain while my vision became clearer. Bright fluorescent lights took over the room, burning my eyes in their intensity; as I unsuccessfully try to turn my head away. Dull white walls surround me as I try to piece together my thoughts. I feel as if death personally made me a visit and dragged me across the seven rings of hell. The clothing was unbearably itchy yet the blanket was soft despite being thin, I laid there for a time before a nurse came. I looked at her plainly, still trying to process everything but I kept getting lost in confusion. She rushed over the moment she realized I was awake.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Can you hear me?"

I tried to speak but only a croak came out.

"Hey it's okay don't speak if it hurts."

I nodded stiffly in reply.

"Miss Allison please wait a moment so I can fetch the doctor he'll explain everything to you." 

I weakly groaned a soft ok wincing at how hoarse my voice sounds. She rushed right out the door as I lay in wait for answers.


End file.
